


Here's That Rainy Day

by JRW9699



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRW9699/pseuds/JRW9699
Summary: When Kara gets exposed to Red Kryptonite, J'onn, with no other options, calls on the Emerald Archer to help rein in the Girl of Steel before she can do any damage.





	Here's That Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, this story kind of came to me after re-watching the first season of Super girl and seeing how they handled the whole Red-K incident. This can be seen as a quasi-future continuation of 'Falling In Love With Love' but I wrote it to be a senseless established Kara/Oliver fic.   
> If you enjoyed or if you didn't, please, please, please, drop a comment, it really motivates me to keep writing when I from hear from you.

There were only a very few things that truly tested Oliver Queen's patience in the field, any member of his team would more than willingly testify to that. At the top of that succinct list was having his comms remotely switched on while he was in the middle of a fight, even if he was winning, a habit Felicity seemed unable to rid herself of. As such, Oliver had developed something of a sixth sense to when the blonde I.T. genius was planning to interrupt him. The faint crackling sound that came from the wireless communications receiver/transmitter buried in his suit was the main giveaway, and the archer answered the coming question before Felicity had the chance to ask it.

"This had better be important, Overwatch." Green Arrow bit out as he swung his bow towards the drug-dealer who had tried to charge him, breaking the nose of the criminal before turning toward his two remaining attackers.

" _You have a collect call from Earth-38, would you like to accept the charges_?" Felicity's voice came through his ear-piece with a poorly masked giggle, the blond-haired person doing her best interpretation of a phone operator.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he dropped his nearest opponent with a series of well-placed strikes. "Tell Kara I'm going to be a little late for dinner."

_Shit._

If he was being honest, Oliver had very possibly _completely_ forgotten about the dinner reservations he had made for that night but given the life they both lead Kara was usually pretty forgiving whenever he was late for their plans, just as he was with her. That was one of the benefits of dating a superhero, Oliver supposed, he did not have to produce insane excuses for his tardiness and unexplained injuries.

" _Oliver, it's J'onn_." The Martian's voice cut over the comms.

For a moment, Oliver froze. If J'onn was calling him, without Kara's presence and especially given the Martian's tone of voice, it was damned clear that something was wrong. After everything Oliver had been through, he wanted to assume the worst. Well, wanted was not quite the right word for it, Oliver had simply been through so much that assuming the worst was usually the right way to go.

Before Oliver could become anymore wrapped up in his own thoughts, a shout brought him back to reality. Spinning around, Oliver saw the last thug charging at him. With a practiced calmness, the Emerald Archer nocked an arrow and let it fly, grounding his assailant instantly with a well-placed shot to the shoulder. Letting out a sharp breath, Oliver lowered his bow and did a final sweep of the room to ensure he was alone, or as close to alone as he could be with three unconscious (or at the least badly beaten) drug-pushers.

"Felicity," Oliver spoke into his comms. "Call the cops, I'm coming back in."

_XXX_

It took Oliver less than fifteen minutes to make it back to The Bunker, breaking every traffic law that he knew of as he drove, despite J'onn patiently agreeing to wait for Oliver to relay whatever news it was he had. Much to Oliver's surprise, the Martian was waiting for him in person on his return, which did precisely the opposite of helping to settle his nerves. Thankfully, the rest of his team, except for Felicity, were still out in the field, so at least they would have some relative privacy.

"J'onn." Oliver nodded at the other man, as he pulled off his hood and mask.

"Oliver," The older man took a deep breath. "Listen, I've got some…troubling news about Kara."

That certainly threw Oliver off balance. If Kara had been injured or gone M.I.A. J'onn would not have been so hesitant, it was almost as if he didn't quite want to admit to Oliver that something was wrong.

"She was exposed to a volatile substance in the field, and she's gone rouge." J'onn continued, and Oliver offered a nod to ensure J'onn knew he was following. "The D.E.O. no longer has access to Kryptonite, and with Superman off-world, we need you to help bring her in."

Oliver hesitated for a moment, processing J'onn's explanation. If something was wrong with Kara, it should not be a surprise J'onn would come to him; on top of being Kara's boyfriend, Oliver had collected a small number of anti-Kryptonian weapons (most of which were created for self-defense after Superman himself gave Oliver a shovel talk, though he'd never admit that out aloud). Though it was difficult to believe that Kara of all people could go rouge, the Kryptonian had such a solid moral compass that she and Oliver often butted heads over their world views. Sure, the two of them had both changed a lot since becoming a couple, but there were some things that were too ingrained in them to ever be changed.

Then, something about what J'onn said clicked inside Oliver's mind.

_Volatile substance._

Kara, on his request, had once given Oliver access to a lot of the D.E.O. casefiles so he could catch up on Earth-38's history. Naturally, Oliver studied the ones Kara had been involved in a lot more intently, but there was one that he had taken an interest in.

_Gone rogue._

"Red Kryptonite." Oliver stated.

J'onn, to his credit, did a remarkable job of masking his surprise at Oliver's knowledge of Red-K, simply offering the archer a nod of assent, conforming his suspicions.

"Unfortunately, all the technology Maxwell Lord built for the D.E.O. was either put into deep-storage or destroyed." J'onn sighed. "So, we no longer have the device he built to free Kara of the influence of Red Kryptonite. It's been three days, and Kara's inhibitions keep deteriorating, there's no telling where this might lead."

Oliver's hand clenched around his bow. Some deep-down, paranoid part of him had seen this coming a long time ago. Kara was the most powerful woman on her Earth and no matter how incorruptible everyone thought she was, there would always be those who sought to prove that wrong. Someone had succeeded and, if the files he'd read were any indication, Kara could tear down the whole of National City should the Red-K stay in her system too long.

A piece of Oliver resented himself for preparing for this eventuality, but another part knew it was necessary. With a sad nod in J'onn's direction, Oliver turned and walked across to his desk, picking up the phone he'd left there when he headed into the field. For a moment, he caught Felicity's eye, and the sadness in her eyes told him that she'd been listening to their conversation, even if she had been pretending otherwise.

_XXX_

Kara Zor-El levitated, crossed-legged, miles above National City. She couldn't help but scoff when she thought of the city, and all the people, beneath her. She meant that thought both literally and metaphorically. She was an all-powerful being on Earth, the yellow sun allowed her to do things the humans couldn't even imagine, she was a God to them. Yet, somehow, she and her cousin were reduced to taking orders from a civilization that was hundreds of years less advanced than their own.

They served at the pleasure of humanity. That was something _Clark_ liked to say, that they needn't aspire to be God among men, that their role in it all was ultimately small, that the lives they affected were even greater than their own.

"How pathetic." Kara spoke aloud, and to no one in particular.

Kara couldn't help but to listen to the city below her, for all their weakness the humans were rather interesting to her. She could pick out 4 separate crimes happening in that moment that she would have been expected to stop, but, _why_ should she? Saving lives as she did throw the natural order into chaos, wasn't the purpose of natural selection for the weak to die at the hands of the strong?

That particular thought dragged her mind somewhere else, to _someone_ else.

Oliver.

In that moment, just the thought of him made her shiver, a powerful attraction she was almost unfamiliar with. He'd given her an argument so similar to that one all those months ago, when she had made him justify those he had killed to her. Kara couldn't help but remember the way his eyes darkened, his presence practically filling the whole room, as he had snapped. He'd called her naïve, made her realize that the world wasn't as black and white, and she had once thought, and she'd snapped at him for it, tried to make him change his own mind so she didn't have to change hers.

Oliver had most certainly been right, she had been naïve, but more than that she had been _wrong_. Kara let out a gentle sigh at that, she wanted to see Oliver, but unfortunately that would mean going to the D.E.O. to recover the breech device. Given the way she had left things with Alex and J'onn they probably wouldn't be all-too keen to allow her to go to another Earth.

As soon as they had seen the change in her, the two had realized it was Red Kryptonite and tried to subject her to all that medical nonsense to _'put her back to normal'_. Kara did not want to be normal, she never had been, and all the Red-K had done was open her mind to that fact, made her realize how foolish she had been for allowing herself to be controlled the way she had been.

Oliver would know what that was like. It was the reason his world considered him a vigilante, because he refused to let anyone but himself dictate his actions. Kara was a little envious of that freedom, the ability to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted to. Now, she had that freedom, Kara could not wait to use it.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard something. Something familiar. It took a moment to focus her hearing but…

_"…can't tell Kara what to do, not even I can. Besides, why are you assuming this Red-K thing is so bad, there is nothing wrong with embracing your wild-side. If there is anyone who deserves to let loose every occasionally, it's Kara."_

Oliver.

_XXX_

The D.E.O. had no idea where Kara had gone they had lost track of her after she had stormed out following an argument with Alex and J'onn. Winn had done his best to track Kara but the Kryptonian could move fast when she wanted, and so the satellites had lost her somewhere above National City. That was a good sign at the least, there was a reasonable chance that Kara was still in the city and had not gone to the Fortress of Solitude or somewhere else Oliver would be unable to reach without assistance.

Given how late it was upon his arrival, Oliver decided he would check out her apartment first and work from there. Even if Kara was not at home there was at least a chance that she might have left some clue as to where she was going.

Before he and J'onn had crossed the breech to Earth-38, they had agreed not to openly talk about their plan. Kara knew Oliver's heartbeat in a crowded room, she could hear him whisper something from the other side of the city, so they had to make it look as though Oliver was either ignorant to the situation or in favor of Kara being hopped up on the Red-K. It wasn't hid idea of fun, knowing that he was forced to deceive Kara, and it would be almost painful if Oliver did actually have to fight her, but it was necessary.

His plan was put into motion the minute he stepped through the breech, it was unavoidable with Alex marching straight up to him.

"J'onn's told you what happened to Kara? We need you to help bring her home safe, Oliver." Alex spoke at a mile a minute.

Oliver glanced across to J'onn, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod of assent. They had agreed J'onn would mentally inform Alex of the plan, so Kara wouldn't overhear, while Oliver would give answers that made it look as though he was on 'her side'.

"Alex, we both know you can't tell Kara what to do, not even I can. Besides, why are you assuming this Red-K thing is so bad, there's nothing wrong with embracing your wild-side. If there's anyone who deserves to let loose every once in a while, it's Kara." Oliver answered firmly.

Alex's eyes went wide for a second as she realized the plan, but offered Oliver a practically unnoticeable nod, just so he knew she understood.

"She's sick, Oliver, she could hurt someone. Or worse, she could hurt herself."

"Kara could always hurt someone, she's forced to walk on eggshells because of her powers. As for hurting herself, we both know that there's nothing left on this world that could hurt Kara now the D.E.O. has given up its Kryptonite." Oliver offered a smirk at that, just in case Kara was watching as well as listening. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm running behind on a dinner date with my girlfriend."

With that, Oliver turned and headed to the window, pulling his hood and mask back on as he leapt from the D.E.O. building. He knew the route to Kara's apartment from that window as well as he knew his own name and could do it blindfolded should the occasion call for it. Thankfully, the odds of Kara questioning why he was still in his Green Arrow outfit were somewhere between slim and none.

There had been more than a few occasions where Oliver had just ended up at Kara's apartment after a particularly stressful night, without taking the time to change. So, after about the fifth time it happened, Kara insisted that Oliver bring some of his own clothes to her place. After that, whenever Oliver was headed to National City at night, he kept the suit on and changed at Kara's. Any excuse to spend more time with her.

It did not take Oliver long to land on the balcony of Kara's apartment and she was expecting him. The ceiling-to-floor windows were wide open, a warm, inviting glowing flowing into the night through them. Oliver pulled off his hood and mask once more as he stepped inside and studied the room. The main lights were dimmed significantly, the room only illuminated by candles, on the kitchen island sat a bottle of expensive-looking wine and two glasses, the last thing he managed to pick out was the bottle of scotch placed beside the fridge, his favourite brand.

"Hey, Ollie." A breathy voice sounded.

Turning his head towards the doorway he knew led to the bedroom, Oliver froze. There was Kara, leaning against the door-frame with an oh-so sultry grin on her blood-red lips. Her hair was lightly curled at the ends, framing her face beautifully, and her usually light and natural make-up was distinctly darker, her eyes smoky and inviting. The look was completed with a skin-tight black outfit, the symbol of the House-of-El printed in red on the right-side of her chest. It was the same one she had worn last time she had been hit with Red-K, Oliver remembered it from the files.

Oliver briefly forgot how to breathe as he looked at Kara, she was undeniably gorgeous at any time, but in that moment Oliver's brain had all-but stopped working, his mission forgotten.

"Sorry I'm late," Oliver let his brain go into autopilot, a hint of his billionaire playboy persona kicking in, even if it had been a while since he used that one he felt like this side of Kara would apricate it. "Traffic was hell."

It was a joke they'd shared more than a few times, no matter how cliché it was. When the couple had first gotten together and met with people who were not aware of one or both of their secret identities, that was the excuse they had always used for being late. As opposed to the usual knowing smile Oliver received at that joke, Kara was giving him something of a puzzled look, staring at him intently as if she was trying to read his thoughts. Oliver was more than glad that was not one of her powers.

"Hmm," Kara hummed softly, taking a calculated stride in Oliver's direction. "Because I was thinking you might have been held up scheming with my _sister_ and J'onn. I heard her telling you about my…condition."

Oliver had expected her to bring up the Red-K, there was no way that she could not.

"Then you heard my answer." Oliver shot back quickly, taking a step towards Kara. "Kara, someone as incredible as you shouldn't have to hold back, if you've got a way to free yourself from all those limitations that this world puts on you then I don't care what causes it." He finished by delicately placing his hands on her hips, drawing Kara a little closer.

Part of him believed that. Oliver knew full-well just how special Kara was, she was all-but a _God_ to him, if he was even a slightly religious man Oliver might have been convinced she was. He knew how hard it was for Kara to live in a human world with abilities like her own, it was as though the world was made of glass, at any moment she could tear the whole place down, just by losing control for a minute. To see her without that pressure, the freedom in her eyes, it felt good.

"Your heart's beating pretty fast, Ollie. Well, fast for you anyway" Kara replied after a moment, continuing to slowly close the distance until she was stood a little over a foot away, her hand delicately placed over his heart. "You sure you're not lying to me?"

That was something Oliver did not need to worry about, he had mastered the art of deception years ago, any increase in his heart rate was not because he was lying to her. It was one, annoying, human reason:

His girlfriend looked pretty damned hot.

Oliver did not answer her at once, instead taking a moment to drag his eyes appreciatively up and down her body, making sure she noticed. Her proximity to him wasn't helping much either plus the sensation of her hand over his chest, even with his suit's protective armor, was influencing him he hadn't expected.

Letting out a small, breathy laugh, Oliver met Kara's eyes again. "What can I say? The new suit looks good on you."

Given how Kara's lips twisted into an unfairly sinful smile at his words, Oliver was pretty sure he'd just won her over. Oliver was just glad that he had taken to lining his quiver with lead the moment he'd discovered beings with X-Ray vision, at least Kara wouldn't be able to see the arsenal he'd brought with him. The Kryptonian lightly ran her hand down Oliver chest and stomach, allowing it to fall back to her side as it reached his waist.

"I'm glad you like it." Kara spoke softly, her lips practically touching Oliver's ear as she levitated to match his height. "I think you'll appreciate what's underneath it even more. Or, more to the point, what isn't."

While the implications of her words were all Oliver wanted to think about, he knew he had a purpose, he needed to save Kara from herself, their relationship could wait. Taking the opportunity, Oliver closed the remainder of the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Kara responded aggressively, deepening the kiss with a force she rarely showed, and Oliver almost lost his resolve.

Hoping she was distracted enough, Oliver returned her actions in kind, all while reaching towards his quiver with a free hand…

_Click._

Kara broke away from Oliver's lips in an instant, though still only creating a few inches of distance between them. Oliver tracked his girlfriend's eyes carefully as she looked between them, at the device he was clutching in his hand. Kara's eye froze on it for a moment, before she looked back up at Oliver, looking for hurt than angry.

He hadn't expected that. From what J'onn had told him about Red-K he had expected Kara to be angry at his betrayal, to threaten him. She just looked heartbroken, so much like she had months ago when they'd had their first real argument about Oliver's willingness to kill. Oliver forced himself to compartmentalize those emotions, he was an expert at it after all, he had a mission.

"A red solar grenade." It wasn't a question when Kara spoke, she knew exactly what it was.

The design was strikingly similar to that of the red solar lamps Winn had built to nullify Kara's powers at the D.E.O. so she could spar with Alex. The main difference being that the device in Oliver's hands was 100% patented Cisco-Tech.

"To dull your powers. You need to stop. Let us help you, before you hurt yourself." Oliver answered, his voice steely.

He didn't mean to sound so disconnected, but the only way Oliver knew how to manage his emotions was to completely repress them.

"You wouldn't…"

Oliver could hear the anger building in Kara's voice when she spoke, but he cut her off by flicking the pin from the grenade with his thumb. In the quiet of the room the metallic clack seemed so loud, and time itself practically slowed when Oliver dropped the device from his grasp. Kara could have run, she was certainly fast enough to clear the blast radius, but for whatever reason she didn't. Perhaps the Red-K was making her so arrogant that she thought she was invincible, or maybe even in her altered state she didn't believe Oliver could hurt her. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he could either.

The grenade detonated before it even touched the floor, the concussive blast throwing the two back a few feet. Given the size of Kara's apartment, Oliver wasn't surprised when his back collided with the far wall, but he still managed to land on his feet. Cisco had warned Oliver about the wave on concussive energy that would be realized from the grenade when it was used, the consequences of trapping so much solar radiation in a small sphere, but Oliver still hadn't been fully prepared for it. Regrettably, they hadn't been able to test the grenade except in simulations, so Oliver had no idea how much or how little Kara would be affected.

The hurt had faded from Kara's eyes, she was no longer heartbroken, she was mad, all he could see in her eyes was anger. When Kara's eyes glowed blue with fury and she lifted a little off the ground, Oliver swallowed hard, the grenade was nowhere near as impactful as they had hoped. Clearly, her powers had been dulled a little, if they hadn't Oliver was pretty sure he would already be human pâté.

"You're supposed to love me, Oliver." Kara bit out in anger.

"I do." Oliver gave up repressing his emotions. "Which is why I have to stop you."

_XXX_

J'onn saw the explosion of red light from his vantage point at the D.E.O. building. Oliver had informed him of as many of the details of the plan as he could, but both men understood that there was a significant degree of variability in any plan that factors in a majorly pissed off Kryptonian, especially one under the influence of Red Kryptonite.

Oliver had told J'onn that he should assemble a perimeter in the block around Kara's apartment after the grenade went off, it should have subdued per powers enough for them to do so without her seeing or hearing them.

Hoping Oliver was right about the affect the red solar grenade would have on Kara, J'onn turned to the team of agents stood waiting nearby.

"Let's move out."

_XXX_

As he landed skilfully on his feet on a rooftop a street across from the apartment he'd just been in, Oliver realized he had seriously misjudged how much the grenade would affect Kara. She still had her flight, strength, heat vision and speed, but all of them had been dulled significantly. When Kara had crossed the room to Oliver, slower than she should have been able to but much faster than the average human, and thrown him through the window, he had expected to end up halfway to Metropolis, not on the rooftop across the road.

Going by the look on Kara's face when she had leapt across the street to join him, she had been pretty surprised too. Oliver took that opportunity to pull on his hood and mask, even if he didn't have a findable doppelganger on Earth-38 he didn't want to risk some journalist getting lucky and getting a photo of him, just in case.

As soon as Oliver had the mask in place, Kara was charging at him again. She seemed a little slower than she had been in the apartment, allowing Oliver to dodge her attack with relative ease. The next punch thrown at him by the Kryptonian was hardly any faster than that of an average human, and Oliver quickly realized what was happening.

When Kara had been hit with the red solar grenade, it had leeched a significant amount the yellow sun radiation from her cells. In her angered state, Kara was pushing the boundaries of her Kryptonian abilities, she was burning through more and more of the leftover yellow sun radiation in her cells, and without the sun in the sky Kara wouldn't be able to replenish that energy quickly enough. All Oliver had to do was hold his own until Kara burnt herself out.

As much as Oliver did like to pride himself on his ability to multi-task, Kara had managed to catch him a little off guard as while he had been processing. The blow had come as a surprise and propelled Oliver across the rooftop, Kara may have been slowing down but she still seemed to have considerable strength, the strategizing part of him noting that she was sacrificing one power for another; speed for strength. Landing rather ungracefully on his back, Oliver jumped back to his feet as Kara leapt across the distance between them.

"I trusted you, Oliver, _loved_ you." Kara spoke, as much as Oliver knew she was under the influence of Red-K, he couldn't ignore the hurt in her voice. "I told you all my strengths, my weaknesses, and this is how you repay me? By building weapons to kill me with."

"I could never kill you, Kara." Oliver replied, his voice hardly above a whisper. Swallowing hard, Oliver forced himself to speak up. "Right now, you can't even imagine how much it hurts to have to do this, but I'm doing it because this isn't you, and because I want the woman I love back."

Before Kara could reply, Oliver lashed out with his bow, a curved strike that would have hit Kara Centre mass if she hadn't managed to avoid it. The two practically sparred for a few moments, Oliver only lashing out with shots he knew Kara would be able to dodge, with the Kryptonian attacking with brutality Oliver didn't know she possessed.

That was how they fought, how long for Oliver didn't know, all he was doing was waiting for some sign that Kara had depleted enough of her energy for him to end it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone step onto the rooftop with them. It took him a while, distracted as he was by Kara, but Oliver realized it was Alex, holding what looked to be a gun. A tranquilizer, more than likely, Oliver concluded quickly. The silent look she gave him over Kara's shoulder asked if a needle would pierce her skin, and Oliver honestly didn't know. There was one way for him to be sure.

In a calculated move, Oliver tossed his bow aside, reaching out to grab an arrow from his quiver as he used his free hand to deflect one of Kara's strikes. Taking hold of the wrist of her left arm, Oliver lightly swiped at her bicep with the tip of the arrow, watching as the sharp metal cut a small line across her suit. Kara hissed in pain and took a step back, a faint trace of red leaking out onto the black cloth.

A deeper anger than Oliver had even seen in her came over Kara's features, Oliver recognized it instantly. There was something so familiar to him in her eyes, betrayal by someone you loved. Ensuring that Kara didn't have time to react, Oliver met Alex's eyes again and nodded. The brunette didn't respond to him, simply raising the gun and letting off one shot.

_XXX_

Kara awoke, somehow still feeling exhausted. The bright light around her told her it was day, but she still felt as though she'd barley had any sleep. Come to think of it, she couldn't actually remember going to bed the previous night. Even so, she'd had the weirdest dream about fighting…

_Oliver._

Any hint of exhaustion was gone when Kara saw Oliver sitting by her bedside, a newspaper in his hands. He looked rough, slightly pale, bags under his eyes and a stubble that said he hadn't shaved for a good few days. Then she managed to take in her surroundings, she wasn't at home or at Oliver's place, she was in the med-bay at the D.E.O.

"Kara." Oliver sighed with relief, his eyes fixed to her own.

With effort that she wasn't used to, Kara pushed herself upright in her bed. A glance to the opposite side of the bed confirmed the presence of a yellow sun lamp, which meant she'd burnt out her powers and wasn't back to 100% yet.

"Oliver," Kara had to ignore the slight ache in her chest when she spoke. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Oliver asked carefully, looking at her with a little confusion in his face.

"Remember what?" The anxiousness building in her was impossible to ignore.

"Kara, you…" Oliver trailed off and sighed. "You got hit with Red Kryptonite, J'onn called me in to help out."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kara asked quickly, before Oliver could say anything else.

"Not even a scratch." Oliver answered, a little too carefully.

Kara was almost certain that he was lying but she let it slide. "And I didn't say anything…bad?"

After what had happened last time, Kara wasn't even sure that bad was the right word for her actions, but it seemed like the only thing general enough to cover her behavior.

"To me? Quite the opposite actually." Oliver offered her a smile. "J'onn and Alex said you acted the same way to them as you did last time, but around me you were…flirty."

The way her eyebrows shot up at that made Oliver chuckle a little.

"Flirty?" She gasped in shock.

"Oh yeah," Oliver grinned a little wider. "You set the whole apartment up for me; candles, wine, my favourite scotch, the whole thing. Even if I hadn't known about the Red-K, the way you were acting would've told me something was off."

Kara couldn't bring herself to answer him, that knowledge alone was mortifying. Simply staring at Oliver in embarrassment and shock, Kara was completely lost for words.

"Not that I was complaining," Oliver smirked at her, but Kara knew he was just trying to make her feel better. "But I'm guessing the whole black Super girl getup wasn't for my benefit?"

When Kara only shook her head with a faint smile, Oliver continued. "Shame, really. It suited you, especially when you just _happened_ to mention you weren't wearing anything under it."

Kara felt the flush on her cheeks at that. No matter how long she was with Oliver she could never get used to the way he would openly compliment her, even if it was the smallest of things like the earrings she wore or when she smiled a certain way. Of course, comments like that one, and with the almost lustful look in his eyes did things to her that Kara was convinced should've been illegal. For once, Kara wanted to make Oliver feel the way she did and the first thing that came to mind:

"I know which storage room Alex will have put it in," Kara spoke in a sultry whisper. "I'm sure I can get it out again, if you're lucky."

The way Oliver's cheeks turned red was totally worth it.


End file.
